


I Prefer Them Pink

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: La curiosidad de Sam Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Come Swallowing, Frottage, M/M, Panties-Wearing Dean Winchester, Peeping, Pink Panties, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Sam descubre por qué aparecen tantas bombachas entre la ropa que lleva a lavar.Pero, ¿Dean cooperará a satisfacer su curiosidad?Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	I Prefer Them Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot escrito en... ¿qué? ¿Una hora? 🤣  
> Ya hasta pensé una serie culpa de una frase dentro del fic.  
> Espero que les guste 👀🔥
> 
> PD: No sé si es un modismo, pero por las dudas, aclaro que bombacha es lo mismo que braga xD
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Eric Kripke y me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> No creo que vayamos a ver a Dean y Sam fornicando cual conejos en el asiento trasero de Baby, por ende, la historia sí es de mi propiedad intelectual 🤣
> 
> No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« SI BIEN LA HISTORIA NO OCURRE EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, ES PROBABLE QUE LAS ACCIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES TELEVISIVAS »**
> 
> Disfruten de la lectura 😊

 

Sam sabía que algo pasaba. Desde hacía un tiempo que, cada tanto, aparecía una que otra ropa interior femenina entre la ropa que tenía que lavar. Varias veces prefirió lavarlas en el lavabo del cuarto de hotel que estuviera ocupando a arriesgarse a que su ropa se tiñera de una tonalidad no deseada.

Porque aunque el material fuera diferente - _lycra_ , algodón, seda- todas y cada una tenían una cosa en común: eran de color rosa.

 

* * *

 

El tiempo pasó y su presencia terminó siendo nula. No fue sino hasta que un día en que llevó la ropa limpia y planchada al cuarto de Dean que lo supo: él había sido el dueño de esas prendas íntimas. Su ingenuidad lo había llevado a pensar que eso no era más que trofeos sexuales de su hermano, no lo que sus ojos estaban viendo mientras sentía su boca haciéndose agua. Manteniéndose en pie al agarrarse de los pies de la cama, viendo cómo gotas de agua seguían escurriéndose sobre su cuerpo, vio cómo Dean con habilidad innata levantaba una de sus piernas para ponerse una de esas prendas: una bombacha de satín color rosa. Sam se alejó de un salto de la puerta entreabierta cuando Dean se dio la vuelta. Inmóvil, Sam podía sentir como no sólo su corazón latía con fuerza. El lejano sonido de su teléfono sonando en su habitación lo hizo volver en sí. Negando con la cabeza para acomodarse las ideas fue a su cuarto a atender la llamada. Era Jody pidiendo ayuda en una ciudad cercana. Con Alex y Claire ocupadas en sus respectivos trabajos, a la _sheriff_ le había llegado un alerta del cual ella no podía encargarse. Sam le dijo que Dean y él pondrían manos a la obra. Anticipándose a sus palabras, Jody ya les había enviado los archivos necesarios para ponerse al tanto en el camino.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Dean, con el cuerpo apoyado sobre el umbral de la habitación. Sam tartamudeó, el agua seguía escurriéndose del cabello de su hermano y que él se lo hiciera hacia atrás con una mano, poco más y lo hizo suspirar como un enamorado.

—Jody necesita ayuda con un caso.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando, Scully? Cuéntame en el camino.

 

* * *

 

“¿La seguirá teniendo puesta?”, se preguntaba Sam inclinándose un poco hacia el costado para ver si podía llegar a ver algo asomándose entre el apretado pantalón de Dean. Sus pensamientos se disiparon al oírlo aclarar su garganta, su mirada esmeralda se posó sobre Sam, divertida y, a la vez, confundida.

—¿Admirando el panorama, Sammy? —le susurró Dean con una pícara sonrisa al verse rodeados de oficiales de policía. Sam le devolvió la sonrisa pero no retrucó sus palabras. Con esa incógnita en su mente, a Sam le fue complicado atar los cabos sueltos del caso. Si hasta casi fue mordido por un vampiro de no ser porque Dean llegó a salvarle el pescuezo, literalmente.

 

* * *

 

Cuando subieron al Impala y ella ronroneó de regreso al búnker, Dean finalmente lo increpó.

—¿Piensas decirme qué rayos sucedió allá?

—¿Perdón?

—Dejaste pasar frente a tu cara pistas importantes, casi te conviertes en comida para colmillo. Sam, ¿qué te pasa?

Dean lucía molesto. No. Estaba visiblemente enfadado. Y Sam no encontraba palabras para excusarse con su hermano. Después de todo, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que había estado tan absorto en el pensamiento de verlo vestido con ropa de mujer que se le nubló el juicio?

—Dean… Yo… Lo siento —soltó el menor junto con un suspiro.

—Mira, si tuviste problemas para dormir o algo… Podrías habérmelo dicho, Sammy —agregó Dean con un tono de voz menos severo—. Me las habría arreglado muy bien solo. Después de todo era un caso fá —Dean se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando posó su mirada sobre Sam. ¿Le estaba mirando la entrepierna? No sólo eso. ¿Sam estaba mirando detenidamente su entrepierna? _Baby_ dio un brusco giro hacia su lateral izquierdo, entrando en un camino de tierra hasta detenerse detrás de una estación de servicio prácticamente abandonada—. De acuerdo, ¿qué rayos te pasa? Primero examina mi retaguardia, y ahora, ¿te encuentro mirando de reojo mi entrepierna? Sam, ¿qué te pasa?

De nuevo, el aludido se había quedado sin palabras. Casi que quería llorar por la situación en la que estaba. No había forma de salir de esa mintiendo, así que optó por decir la verdad. Además, era Dean, y si mentía, él se daría cuenta al instante.

—¿La tienes? —musitó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dean inclinándose un poco hacia Sam porque no lo había oído.

—Que si la tienes… puesta —completó Sam volviendo su vista hacia Dean visiblemente sonrojado.

—Sam, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando…

—¡Te vi, ¿de acuerdo?! —reconoció Sam, explotando y llevándose ambas manos para cubrir su rostro—. Te vi poniéndote esa ropa interior.

Dean trató por todos los medios de que su sistema cerebral cargara lo más rápido posible. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, simplemente dejó escapar una sola palabra de entre sus labios.

—Ah —Sam lo miró de refilón. El rostro de Dean estaba más calmo, sus labios curvados levemente hacia arriba—. Así que era eso —Sam bajó las manos de su rostro y su mirada se encontró con la de Dean—. Bueno, ya era hora que lo supieras.

—Sabía que no pudiste haberte acostado con tantas mujeres…

—¡Oye! —le recriminó Dean golpeando suavemente su hombro.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Por qué te las pones?

—Son cómodas —reconoció Dean subiendo una de sus piernas sobre el asiento para sentarse encima de ella.

—¿La tienes puesta?

—¡Cómo andas de preguntón, Sammy! —dijo Dean sonriéndose de lado—. ¿Quieres verla?

Dean sintió que algo se removía en su interior al ver la mirada brillosa de Sam, sus pupilas dilatadas como si fuera un felino a punto de atacar. Sam asintió y observó con detenimiento cómo lenta y hasta sensualmente, Dean se desprendía el cinturón y se bajaba la cremallera para enseñarle a Sam la tela de satín rosa brillante asomándose entre el oscuro color gris de su pantalón. Cuando Dean ya sintió incomodidad por la forma en que Sam lo observaba, atinó a subirse la cremallera, pero Sam se lo impidió—. ¿Qué? Se terminó el _show_ , pervertido.

—¿Puedo tocarla? —su voz le sonó tan inocente que Dean no pudo negarse. Sobre todo porque era Sammy. Volvió a bajarse la cremallera y, esta vez, el pantalón hasta las rodillas. Las yemas de Sam sobre su hombría llevaron una corriente eléctrica hasta la última hebra de cabello sobre su cabeza. Sam no pareció reparar en eso, él estaba absorto en la sensación del roce de su piel sobre esa tela color rosa. Cuando quiso darse cuenta había acorralado a Dean contra la puerta del Impala, y su mano frotaba su ahora hombría erecta que asomando de la ropa interior parecía pedir un poco de atención. Dean sabía que estaba mal, pero satisfacer la curiosidad de Sam, ¿cuándo había sido un mal negocio para él?

—Mierda… Sammy…

Las manos de Dean se aferraban al tablero y al asiento mientras las de Sam seguían frotando aquella tela, pero sus labios… Dios, sus labios hacían maravillas entre sus piernas. Dean trataba de controlar sus gemidos, queriendo oír sólo los sonidos obscenos que Sam hacía con su miembro dentro de su boca, sintiendo su campanilla y yendo un poco más atrás hasta el fondo de su garganta, viendo cómo parecía erizarse ante la sensación de ahogo que sostenía por unos segundos hasta sentirse satisfecho y sacarse la erección de entre sus ardientes labios antes de hacer todo de nuevo. Quiso él tener el control pero las ocurrencias de Sam siempre estaban un escalón por encima de las suyas, y Dean acabó como hacía mucho tiempo. Y ver la lujuriosa mirada de Sam mientras succionaba hasta la última gota siempre lo dejaba con ganas de más. Sus labios subieron hasta pegarse a los suyos, Dean sintiendo la cálida erección de Sam siendo frotada encima suyo, sobre la ropa interior que nunca se había quitado. Los gemidos de Sam siendo ahogados entre sus labios mientras sus manos masajeaban sus muslos con tanta fuerza que deseaba dejarlo marcado por toda una semana. Sam le pidió que le mordiera el cuello y Dean lo hizo. Lo necesitaba para llegar al clímax, y él diligentemente lo hizo mientras sentía algo húmedo y caliente mojando su ropa interior y el cuerpo de Sam colapsando encima suyo. Mientras su pequeño hermano recuperaba el aire perdido, Dean atacó la vena que palpitaba en su cuello. Sam se alejó un poco de él, incorporándose.

—Sigues haciendo eso y nos quedamos aquí hasta la madrugada.

—Como si ya no lo hubiéramos hecho antes.

—Pero hay una diferencia.

—¿Y cuál es? Si se puede saber —preguntó Dean abriendo la guantera para agarrar un par de pañuelos de papel.

—Que voy a sacarte esa ropa interior con los dientes, te la voy a meter en la boca y voy a cogerte contra el Impala hasta quebrarte en dos —susurró Sam sensualmente, recorriendo luego el contorno de la oreja de Dean con la punta de la lengua mientras al mayor se le caía lo que estaba tratando de sacar de la guantera. El mayor de los Winchester se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. Miró a Sam de reojo y este le guiñó el ojo. Dean volvió lentamente a su posición y, al igual que Sam volvió a acomodarse la ropa.

—¿Puedes mantener esa idea hasta que lleguemos al búnker? —le pidió, forzando a _Baby_ para que volviera a casa lo más rápido posible.

—Lo intentaré —ronroneó Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 😊💕


End file.
